


Cats Are (Not) A Girl's Best Friend.

by starbucks22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Glimmer suddenly finds herself in the possession of four cats and doesn't know what to do with them... Luckily for her, her friends are around.





	Cats Are (Not) A Girl's Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> HI the ending to season 3 killed me so I DIDN'T kill Angella please enjoy

"This is a bad idea."

"No way, this is great! Everyone loves cats!"

"What do you think your mom's gonna say when you show up carrying both arms full of angry kittens?"

"I'll tell her that I'm totally capable of taking care of three babies and their angry mother?" Glimmer suggested hopefully. Bow simply shook his head at her.

"No. Wrong. Even if your mom does say yes, do you really wanna take care of all those cats?"

The girl shrugged- or at least tried to, but couldn't quite succeed due to a kitten trying to jump off her shoulder. She shot a bright, carefree grin at her friend. "Besides, what's the worst that could go wrong?"

******

"I can explain."

Angella frowned. "Where did you get them?"

"A couple of them are Frosta's and I've been keeping them in my room for her. She can't let them live with her, they would get so cold they would probably die, Mom! I couldn't just sit there and let that happen!"

The queen nodded. "Where did the other two come from?"

"The momma cat has an owner, I've just been keeping her in my room until the owner gets here. The small orange one is a stray, though. It doesn't have anybody, you have to let me keep it! And it's so cute, just look at it! It's even got a bunch of small brown spots all over-"

"Her," Bow reminded his friend quietly.

"Her. She's got a bunch of small brown spots all over her, too! And she's so well behaved, I'm sure she likes me already."

"Uh, Glim? Look down at your shoulder."

"I don't even have to," the girl sighed. "She's biting my shoulder, isn't she?"

"...Yeah."

"Well," Angella interrupted. "The two black ones seem well behaved. You said the mom has an owner, so she doesn't have to stay here.... What are you planning to do with the orange one?"

Glimmer's eyes shined as she slowly grinned. The sparkle only intensified as she looked out toward the spot where Frosta, Mermista, and Perfuma were spread out on the grass. Bow, noticing the trademark look of a bad idea in his friend's eyes, simply sighed and hoped that Glimmer wouldn't go through with whatever it was.

The girl's grin eventually transformed into a small smirk which only made everyone in the room all the more nervous.

"I think I have an idea."

******

"Hey! Hold this."

Glimmer walked over to the youngest of the friend group and tossed two black kittens at her. The little girl squealed and took them happily, smiling as she held them tight.

"Yay, my kittens are here! They're doing so well! Yes you are, Mr. Whiskers!" When the older of the two girls cleared her throat, Frosta stopped squeaking and squealing.

"Right. What's up?"

"Can I put this kitten on your shoulder? Don't question it."

"I would never deny having a kitten on my shoulder," Frosta told the other girl solemnly.

Nodding, Glimmer put down the little orange one. The little orange one didn't like that very much, seeing as it instantly ran off. The girl scooped it up and passed it off to Mermista next.

Mermista shrugged and watched the thing stare up at her until it decided it didn't like her either. She didn't seem to care much anyway.

"Here, pass it to me," Perfuma said, smiling as the kitten was passed to her. "Hi there little one," she spoke sweetly, but the sweeter it spoke, the angrier it got. Poor Perfuma simply frowned at it, but ultimately let it go.

"It's bound to like one of us eventually," she pointed out smartly. "It can't just hate everyone."

******

Little known to everyone, Catra, incredibly upset, not wanting to die via Hordak, and with nothing left to lose- for real this time, she leaves the Horde.

She slowly begins to discover a land called Half Moon... and learns more about the Magicats.

******

"The little demon hates everyone! We've completely ran out of options- it's determined to hate us!"

"We aren't out of options!" Bow protested, shaking his head. "We haven't tried Seahawk, Spinnerela, Notossa, Adora-"

"Oh right! Yeah, Adora. That should work." Glimmer's sudden switch from anxious to uncaring sent red flags off for Bow.

"Oh no," the boy said, frowning. "I know that look. This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies."

******

"Why."

Introducing Adora to the orange kitten went exactly the way everyone was expecting... to a certain extent.

Adora saw her friend walk up, orange and brown spotted kitten in hand, and instantly groaned. She shook her head at the two.

"Why?"

"It doesn't like anybody else!" Glimmer protested, holding the cat out once more. "Please. Maybe it'll like you."

"I don't like cats."

Bow yelled out a "Since when?" At the same time Glimmer scoffed and went, "Are you sure about that, Adora? That just doesn't sound right."

"I dont like cats," the girl repeated vehemently. "Why are you shoving one in my face?"

"I told you, it doesn't like anybody else. Please take it."

"I don't want-" the blonde picked up the cat and moved to set it down on the ground, but paused with a sigh as she realized that the thing was purring. She looked over at her friends just to see them grinning.

She couldn't figure out why. It was just a cat, no big deal.

******

Unknown to everyone, Catra accidentally befriends the queen and king of Half Moon. They grow attached to her quickly. Secretly, she fears that if she gets attached to them, they'll just leave her like everyone else did. She doesn't want to like them.

For her own safety, she can't.

Then they utter just one word, one word that changes everything:

"Cyra?"

******

The exasperating kitten follows Adora everywhere.

Seriously- everywhere. And she just can't seem to figure out why. If she could figure it out, she would, honest!

"This thing is so freaking attached to me it's ridiculous. And frankly, Glimmer, this is all your fault."

The girl nodded, raising one hand as she did so. "Guilty as charged, but y'know...if you hate it so much, why is it always around you?"

"As a favor to you, of course."

Neither one of them looked even the slightest bit convinced.

"Anyway," Glimmer said, belly flopping onto Adora's bed with all the grace of a child learning how to walk. She didn't seem to concerned, though. Adora, who was trying to read, huffed at her.

Again, not the slightest bit of concern.

"Hey, did you hear about the new princess?"

"Why, was I supposed to?"

"No... I don't even know much."

The blonde shrugged and turned another page. "Then why are you telling me?"

"So you can be prepared for the meeting."

"The one next week, right?"

Glimmer hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, but there's something that you need to know-"

"I appreciate the concern," she said, eyes not shifting away from her book, "But I have all the information that I could possibly get my hands on. I'm pretty confident that you can't tell me anything new at this point."

"No, seriously-"

The kitten, who had been behaving for once in her life, had apparently decided that sitting still was boring. She unexpectedly rammed into Glimmer, biting her toe in the process. When the short girl glared, the kitten simply swished its tail innocently, as if it hadn't done a thing.

The girl tried once more to get through to Adora, but the girl was too engrossed in her book to pay any attention.

Oh, well. Her funeral.

******

The kitten had decided that it absolutely needed to follow Adora to a very important meeting. Well, follow might not be the best word for it.

It hopped on the girl's shoulder and refused to leave, so she huffed and just ran with it... literally. For some reason, that just made the animal even happier.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Queen Angella simply pointed around at the slowly filling room, then to the clock on the wall. "You're five minutes early."

"Oh... I guess I'm right on time!"

"No-"

"Good to know! I'm so sorry Queen Angela, but this cat of mine has sunk it's claws into my shoulder and won't leave me alone, so it kind of has to be here."

As if to disprove her point, it hopped off of her shoulder and onto the table. Adora groaned and put it onto the ground.

As soon as (mostly) everybody was there, the queen began what she hoped would be a quick and effortless meeting.

"There's been a significant decrease of Horde activity, which I'm sure you've all picked up on."

Several nods in her direction.

"Yes. Well. There's a recently discovered reason for that, actually."

"What would that be?" Frosta inquired politely. Since she was paying attention to the meeting, she didn't notice a figure standing in the doorway, and she didn't hear Glimmer sigh, "Oh no, here we go..."

"Now," Angella's voice took on a stern tone, "I did not want to have to do this, but we need the upper hand against the Horde, and unfortunately, we need all the princesses we can get. On top of that, this person has inside knowledge-"

Adora looked up as she began to look around the room. Inside knowledge?

"Your Majesty, if I may?" At Angella's nod, the girl continued, "Most in the Horde are committed to staying there. So who would have inside-"

"Hey, Adora."

The blonde was cut off by Catra's sudden entrance and the unusual way she spoke, hesitant and soft as her eyes flickered over to Adora.

Here was the girl who tried to kill everyone and everything in the universe, who was willing and ready to end all of reality, just to spite the glaring blonde. And Angella was just... Letting her be there? No consequences, no jail time, nothing?

...Wait.

Did she just say princess?

All those thoughts and more raced through Adora's mind, each one quicker and more intense than the last.

It certainly didn't help that the whole room had gone silent, waiting for the usually professional girl to say something, anything at all really, that would help defuse the tension and get the meeting running more smoothly.

Knowing all this, all she could get out was something Glimmer would mention for months on end.

"Oh, you have to be shitting me."


End file.
